


Stick and Raincoat

by SinniBadlyForASkeleton



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frisk has a new crush, I don't know why I made another story?!, I have HUGE writers block, Little Nightmares didn't get gaster blast by Sans, Other, Past Cannibalism, Past Child Abuse, Sans is oddly helpful?, Six has Nightmares, The Maw, This... oddly came out good at first, past trama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinniBadlyForASkeleton/pseuds/SinniBadlyForASkeleton
Summary: Idk why but i had an actual imagine of Six from Little Nightmares fall in Undertale... and it didn't get Gaster Blasted by Sans, so its safe to say i can make a story of it... for fun not sure, but i might continue.Six has a new life in the underground, but is this truly a dream come true or a sweet Nightmare?





	1. I found a Mom... She likes me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover: https://sinningbadlyforaskeleton.tumblr.com/post/163163064974/made-this-yesterday-as-a-cover-for-my-new-story

She didn't remember how she got here, all she remember was running away, something was trying to grab her. Then she fell into a hole, falling deeper and deeper into darkness. Now there she lay, under a glimmering light and beautiful golden flowers shined and kissed her raw and dirty skin. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she was scared and deathly afraid. Something moves. Something is near her! She needs to escape! Her voice rose from her throat as she batted away the intruder, fighting them off of her as she manage to push them off of her.

"Ngh!" she paused slowly rising up onto her knees she looked out and-...

A child.... A kid... A boy...

He looked to her an age older than her, brown hair, sunkist skin, wearing a blue and purple stripe sweater. He seems well fed and was kindly taken care of, that's not good, the Janitor can always tell when one of the children are ripen to be butchered.

He looks at her, curiously eyes slated, but a hint of blue shines through his lashes. He seems surprised at their appearance, but nonetheless seem to show a bit of kindness...

Kindness... She hasn't seen that in a long time.

"Hello" the boy says as he seated himself down in front of her, "I'm Frisk." He talked, while doing some weird movements with his hands.

"S-....six" she whispered, her voice raw and low, it caused her hang her head in shame. The boy smiled a bit, but then frowned, "is six you're real name?" he looked concerned, this confuses Six for usually most children in the Maw worry for themselves. Only a few handful actually worry for each other, but those are usually the ones who were daring enough to escape and hide. "Yes" she whispered as she tries getting up, until her stomach growls and the room around her becomes dark and seems to fade around her.

Nawing on her split lip to help her ignore the painful reminder of her hunger. She is starving and craves for food, she can even feel her body eating itself as another wave trembles through her.

"Hang on Six! I know someone who can help us" went Frisk as he lifted her onto his back. Feeling her vision fail her as the world around her slowly became darker... and darker...

"SIX! STAY WITH ME!" She jolted in his hold as Frisk now ran through the place, it felt like everything was a film. One moment, they were in the room full of golden flowers, next... A small home greeted in front of them. Everything seem to be colorful and light, yet it was hard to admire those colors when one is weak. "Oh my! Quickly my child bring them here" a voice, a warm, and welcoming voice, something she had never heard before. Though alarms sung in her head that she became aware... there was an adult with her and Frisk. Feeling soft and warm fur under her legs as she was cradled as if an infant. "so malnourished, my child please bring me a piece of pie from the kitchen, quickly" hearing footsteps leave them alone causing the continuum of strokes that made her face... a goat?

"Hush child, you're safe, no one here will hurt you" she smiled, her beautiful maroon eyes glimmered with kindness. It made Six's heart swell and causing the floodgates to burst, silently sobbing as she was held by this creature. This creature so warm and welcoming, never had she imagine what it felt like to be held by a mother. Or to be held, instead of being captured, "hush my child, its okay, your welcome to cry." Soon Six was wailing out, all the hold in anger, sadness, and pain she had felt for such a long time, crying as the creature held onto her as if she was her lifeline.

  
                  Toriel never seen such a broken soul in her life, not even before the war. But this child, so small and weak held such a bright soul, but it appears to be broken. The child in her arms was so scared, starved, and weak, she wanted to take away that all and give the child everything they needed. "Will they be okay, mom?" asked Frisk as they setted the plate on the table, Toriel looked concerned, but nonetheless gave a firm nod, "they're just tired and hungry, so lets help them settle down and then feed them." She went as she began walking into the bathroom, Frisk rushed off to gather towels while preparing the bath. Lukewarm. "Perfect" she smiled as she began stripping the child of her raincoat, before greeted with a ghastly sight.

Bruises... Massive, bruises littered her body, and cuts that seem to have a slight infection. Black goo that stuck against her body like glue, her skin looked so raw and terrible. Blood... She smelled of Blood and a hint of B.O. But the blood smell was ungodly strong, something told Toriel that this child suffered alot when on the surface.

Once stripped from the coat, which surprisingly was the only thing the child wore. She laid the child inside the bathtub, gently cleaning the weird black goo and blood smell. The child sighed as if in relief, which made Toriel's soul hum happily, wiping away the dirt from her face; despite the dirt, blood, and goo, she was very pretty, chocolate brown hair, porcelain skin, a doll face, with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. "You'll grow up to be a beautiful young woman one day," smiled Toriel earning the young girl's eyes to snap open.

Her eyes...

hypnotic shade of grey, soft and timid that carried a hint of innocence, stored away doing anything to preserve itself. The girl, now awake panicked splashing in desperate attempt to free herself from Toriel's hold, "Child! Calm down!" she went feeling her own soul panic, the feeling a sense of a threat that might have frighten her charge. Yet nothing seem to be near nor does anything dare to go inside her home. "My child," she went in a hush toned, "your safe, you're okay, nothing will harm you," the girl paused as she gazed her surroundings, then faced her soft grey eyes at her, "there see, nothing to be afraid, its just a bathtub, bath soap, bathroom..." she stroked away her forming tears as they slipped from her eyes.

"Mom?" knocked Frisk as they waited outside the door, " is everything okay?"

"We're fine dear, but mind finding some clothes for..."

"Six... My name is Six" she whispered causing the monster to frown, but nonetheless smiled as she stroke her hair back.

"Get... Six some clothes that might fit her" she finished as she helped Six out the tub, Frisk slightly open the door to give his mother the towels which she happily took, and gave him the raincoat. Rushing into the bedroom, he knew exactly where to look, going through the old wardrobe he pulled out clothes from previous children who had fallen down here. Skimming through until finding one... A white dress, loose, and not really new, but it seems to be the only thing that could fit Six, considering how skinny she was. Looking some more he also found a perfect size shorts to wear... Not sure if he's comfortable with the idea of finding girl underwear in the pile.

Six now covered in a towel, she looked at herself in the mirror, seeing how scrawny and sickly she looked, her stomach growled louder than before and her canines ached for something to chew on. "Hang in there my dear, we have some pie for you and later I'm sure I can make some dinner, okay?" smiled Toriel as she finished draining the tub. A knock erupted from the door before it open to hold out a dress and a pair of black shorts. "Ah! Well done, my child, warm up the pie, we'll be out there in a minute," smiled Toriel before turning to Six who curiously looked at the clothes, "its temporary until I fix your raincoat."

Six smiled at her shyly before she earned help to put on her new clothes. The dress felt loose and her new shorts oddly rested on her hips with ease, having her hair brushed out which surprised Toriel on how long it became. She suggested or asked if she can cut her hair in the near furure, which Six gladly accepted, it reminded her too much of "The Lady" her face alone reminded her of "The Lady". Yet ignoring the memories of The Maw, she still didn't know if this was a dream or a Nightmare, but she wanted it to last cause finally...

She finally knew what **KINDNESS** is...

  
                    Toriel sat on the ground resting her back against the door waiting in her companion to call out for their usual greeting. Yet her mind was elsewhere... Six... What a mystery she is...

After the small session in the bathroom, Six interacted with Frisk with ease. Cleaned, and now fed, she guided Six through the Ruins "training" her how to interact with monsters which the girl did an amazing job doing so, but what a curious little girl she was, so small yet to be Frisk's age, she wandered around solving puzzles and earning new friends, asking questions. She never stopped talking, and though the same age of Frisk, she seem so infant-like, but when something more adult-like happens, she becomes serious and matured. It was sorta scary in her part. But nonetheless, Six was welcomed in the Ruins with ease, she was adaptable and so honest...

 **INTEGRITY**... Was her soul, yet her actions and words spoke more like Frisk... **DETERMINED**. It was no wonder the two got along, though from what she remembered having two detetmined humans under the same roof was a challenge.

"Oh boy, I'm sure I have my work cut out for me" she chuckled before earning a familiar voice echo through the familiar darkness...


	2. Reminders

Six laid next to Frisk, feeling warmth she never gone use to, feeling full that never had happened, her body felt stronger, and healthier. A week... A week had passed by, and no signs of this place ever being a dream and defiantly not a nightmare. Toriel, who she now called, "Mother" had been kind and caring, making sure she and Frisk had everything they needed, even started teaching her how to read and write. Six felt the world around her expand and the more she learned, the more it grew... But as it grew, the physical world grew small, she craved to learn more and wanted nothing more than to explore. But according to Frisk, the only way out of the Ruins is downstairs where a door is led, to the rest of the place called, "Underground". And she couldn't bare the thought of leaving Mother behind, she loved Mother more than anything and was unwilling to let go of such a bright light in her darkest of days. But Frisk was also her light... He wanted to show her this world, and expand it, to show it and share his adventures with her. Six felt it in her heart, that she must leave... She had to, something dark was sleeping and soon it will wake up, she must not let that happen! She was going to protect Mother no matter what!

"Six?" she paused as she opened her eyes to see Frisk looking down at her, worried painted across his brow before a soft smile sketched its way on his lips. "Nightmares again?" he went doing his weird hand thing, "wanna tell me about it? Did something new added to it?" Since they first slept in the same bed, she still had nightmares about the Maw, seeing from her eyes and from another about those dreadful events. When she woke up, she accidently woke up Frisk who requested that she tell him so she no longer feel afraid of it. She tried talking him out of it, but Frisk being Frisk was too **DETERMINE** to let it go.

"Y-yeah... Something added to it" she whispered.

Frisk got comfortable again and held her in his arms, as she begun telling her nightmare:

"Start from the beginning" he went stroking her hair, as she let out a shaky breath, "I fell into dirty water, its so cold, but I keep swimming, b-but-but something is swimming beneath me... I feel panic in my heart as I try swimming faster but... s-something grabs me..." sniffs, "its-its so boney and wrinkly, F-Frisk... I-I-"

"Its okay I'm here," he whispers, "deep breaths."

"I-It... No! SHE'S pulling me... She's pulling me underwater! Frisk! I-I can't breathe!" she went clutching onto his shirt before he then hushes her. "Okay no more... Breathe... Like mom says.. You're safe... Nothing can hurt you, not anymore" he went brushing her tears away. She tremble in his hold as she try to steady her breathing, feeling his fingers run through her now short hair, "yours or the Other?"

"Other this time... He's okay" she whispers. Both sigh in relief as they settled down, The nightmares have been random, but it didn't make them any less of a tense moment for them both. But despite the tension and disturbance Frisk felt, he welcomed it and accepted it, he wanted Six to feel like they had someone to rely on. "We should sleep... Mother says we can go into Old Home with her tomorrow" she went earning a smile from her friend.

"Okay nite Six"

"Nite Frisk"

  
                 

               Sans laid in bed staring at the ceiling...

' _A week has passed... No reset, and no Kid... Damn it kiddo, you surely enjoy toying my **PATIENCE**_ ' he thought as he rose up from his bed and made his way downstairs, Papyrus was with Undyne so he didn't have to be quiet. But the darkness never eases him, specially now that it was possible the darkness had some allies.

" _Friend, today a new human has fallen_ " those words echoed through his skull.

" _They're so sweet, and small, but I fear they have such a trouble life on the surface that it led them here_ ," Alarms set in his mind, feeling his body tremble.

" _She such a pretty little girl, she doesn't deserve the cruelty that was given to her._ " His breathing began to go uneven.

" _Friend..._ " He pauses.

" _One day my children will leave me..._ "

His soul becomes stiff in his chest.

" _I worry for them, so please_."

He no longer moves.

" _I honestly am more worried for **her**_."

Nothing makes him wanna move.

" _Watch over my son and daughter... Protect Six for me, please_."

' _Six... Is that their name? This NEW human who has fallen into the underground?_ ' he let out a dry chuckle as he sunk onto the floor. "How odd... What has become of this timeline?" he muttered before gazing at the clock...

1:30 a.m.

"Might as well sleep the rest of night" he went before disappearing in a flash.

When morning came Sans woke up and got down to his shift, the world around him was silent and calm, nothing seem to mind him. Sitting at his post for a bit waiting for the chance of his brother coming to check on him to be sure if he was "doing his job." If not then he could just go early to the door practice a few new "knock, knock" jokes before trying them on the "Old Lady".

He was grateful the kid didn't attempt to kill her, and with this NEW human around he doubt they would try anything. After some time of sitting there waiting he left his post and walked at towards the direction of door, where he began to practice a few jokes, continuing on a for a good while laughing at his own jokes. He relaxed for a bit feeling at ease until...

"knock knock" a voice broke through the calm atmosphere, a soft, timid, and gentle voice, a sweet melodious voice and... It stunned him, but who was he to pass up a joke, "heh, whose there?"

"Flower"

"Flower who?" he asked

"Flower, you today?"

He laughed which soon the voice join in, giggling so innocently and sweetly. He couldn't compare this voice with the warmth of the womans', but it was so sweet. He had to be dreaming, but the giggling showed that he wasn't.

"Good one kiddo, though I gotta say, your not the Old Lady I usually talk to" he went.

"Sadly no, sorry, Mother isn't in today, I had to stay home because I got hurt real bad," she went. Sans frowned at this, but it vanished into a smile, "Though, little bunny seem to hop her way here" he chuckled earning the melodious giggle again.

"I kept hearing knocks, so I came to investigate, sorta scared me outta my skins" he snorted before refrain himself from laughing. "well sorry for spooking ya like that."

"Its okay, it happens... I tend to forget I no longer have to worry anymore so I'm more figdety" she said as he listen to her slide against the door.

"You worry alot?" he asked.

"Use to... Still am I guess" she says.

"Why's that kiddo? Kids your age shouldn't worry about anything except getting candy or playing with friends, having fun in the mud or snow if you live out here," he went.

"What's snow?" she asked causing him to freeze.

"Don't you know what snow is?" he asked feeling suddenly nervous.

"No... I don't, can you tell me? What is snow? What's it like? Can you _eat_ it?" she asked. Sans stared at the door, feeling a bit nervous now since something in her voice seem... Off, especially the word "Eat" seem a bit... weird. "S-sorry" he flinched when they spoke quietly.

"Where I had come from... there was very little to eat, and I was very starved," she went, "sometimes, I wish it didn't happen, but i guess that can't happen." She chuckled humorlessly, "Mother is almost home, I must go, please don't tell Mother I was down here."

"Wait who-!" he couldn't finished as the echos of small pitter patters feet faded away in which leaving Sans in utter silence. His soul felt a tad bit at ease, but he couldn't shake the feeling of gapping holes in his questions.

' _Who are they?_ '

  
            Six laid in bed, ankle swollen and knee bruised, Toriel had a long talk with her being on her leg. Six promised not to do so when recovering, which brought the old woman's rampage to an end. Soon she now lay in the darkness trying to sleep... Though again the Nightmares have plagued her dreams. However she has no memory of the nightmare, it left her terrified and wanting to speak with Frisk, however both Mother and Frisk have fallen asleep in Mother's bedroom so that she can fully recover.

Quickly lifting herself onto clutches Frisk had found for her and she begun her way to the kitchen. Hoping that some water might calm her wavering nerves, but as she hopped on she paused. The sudden chill of a wind crept from the bottom of the stairwells. The sounds of the wood creaking beneath her footsteps, it reminded her too much of the Maw, it terrified her. The sense of the dreadful atmosphere as the scent of death and decay invaded her senses. Flashing her eyes before the once welcoming home of the living room suddenly became the dark grey metal walls of the Maw. The stomping of the guest above her head, and the feeling of being watched hovered over her. Fear swelled in her heart again as she whimpers, trying desperately to keep moving, never stopping, her hunger invading her mind, her teeth craving for something anything to naw on. Finding herself so starved and frighten she forcefully bite down on her lip as she tried to ignore it... screaming gaining attention to from the world above, before hearing wood smash and crack, feeling something grab her and growls, seeing a bright light invading her sight before-...

        "SIX! SIX! WAKE UP ITS ONLY A NIGHTMARE!" She snapped back to see Frisk hover over her, seeing Mother as well crying with the look of horror etched in her face. Her tongue tasting iron in her mouth before she realized the agonizing pain on her bottom lip, "I-I'rm.... sowy." 


	3. Silent Talk

**HOLY BANANAS! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY SO SORRY GUYS ^^'**

**Anyway I wanted to just have a bit of fun with this so I might leave certain comments of my own here.**

**anyway tho short (it feels short) enjoy the story~♡**

* * *

Six was asleep, Frisk slept next to them, Toriel... watched them both with a heavy heart. The wounds that Six inflicted on herself had been terrible, so terrible that healing magic didn't heal it all the way. it surprised her... to see her baby girl look so frighten, clawing at nothing as if batting something away from her. The scream... that scream... made her magic turn cold, made her realize that her child wasn't healing properly.

So question...

How do you heal someone who has been through so much?

Answer?

"Find someone who can understand" she whispered, but no one in mind seems to stand out and if she left the ruins it would mean leaving her children defenseless. But Six needed help, she needed someone other than Frisk and her to heal her... But who can she trust enough to allow to watch over her- ...

A smile form on her muzzle as her soul leaped with sudden joy, and her tears soaked her beautiful snow fur. She knew only one person beyond the door, someone she could trust enough to watch over her child.

  
               "So, you want me to watch over the kid?" his voice low and mixed with disbelief; Toriel felt worried and desperate, "yes friend, I know its alot to ask, but she needs help, my son can only do so much, but she needs someone who can understand... Just please help her find someone who can relate, she's in a fragile state of mind. I don't know how long she can last."

Sans can hear it... the sound of hope and desperation in her voice. This woman wants to help her child, it was expected, but never like this. "Listen lady, I'm willing to help a friend, but... They're looking for humans out here. And my bro is training to find them too, this is a dangerous ballgame," he can basically feel her deflate at his explanation.

He never liked the idea of the old Queen being sad, so he couldn't stop himself when the next wave of words spill out of him, "why not I evaluate the kid, and if she passes I'll take her for a few days." Hearing the old Queen let out a sob of joy, she continuously thanked him before setting a day to start the whole evaluation. This surprises Sans since the old woman had never broken her promise to never open the door, yet her child was in desperate need of help made her lose sight of her promise.

"See you soon friend" smiled Toriel as she bid the monster goodbye.

  
            Her stomach was full again... that's good, but how long can this last? How will she control this hunger? This... Dark...Deadly...uncontrollable...hunger.   
Her lip bleed a little as she accidentally bit off the bandage, leaving the chilly air to burn her raw flesh. "Six?" She flinched as she looked over to see the Frisk coming in with a glass of water, "Six, you okay? Mom is very scared because of last night, how do you feel?" She gazed at him, studying his features to the best of her ability.

She opened her mouth to speak, but- "don't" he goes, "don't talk, its okay, use the hands" he went as she hesitated. He taught her how to speak in hands like he does, but she was nervous, nonetheless, she raise her nimble fingers before waves them as they spoke their secret language.

**¤You tell Frisk, your okay, but you are deeply sorry for waking him and Mother.**

Frisk nods his head at this, "don't be, I should be apologizing, I should have insisted Mom, about our arrangements. I should be here when you had a nightmare." She looked a bit guilty at this since she didn't like the idea of pressuring him like this, but these nightmares.... They took their toll on her.

**¤You tell Frisk that the nightmares are becoming intense, it won't be long before You lose control... You need to leave the Ruins. You need to protect Mother!**

Frisk stared seeing her grey eyes shone with worry, but behind the look a glimmer of darkness was behind this shell of innocence. Frisk knew what she means, he knows it all too well, however unlike her, he fought it, and he can control it.... she couldn't. he sighed feeling a headache coming along, his brows narrowed before a sudden knock erupted from their door. "Children, you awake in there?" asked Toriel earning a yes from Frisk. Entering the caretaker gazed at her two children as they stared with wide eyes and hopeful glances. "Six, your gauze is misplace," she went as she walked over and begun fixing the bandage on her mouth. Smiling through her eyes as Toriel gave her usual smile, warming both their hearts.

It feels like things were normal now, and though lack of words on Six's end, Frisk did help translate for her as they talked on. "Oh right! I have news" smiled Toriel as the two human children looked up curiously at their mother, "I have a friend who is coming over soon, so I need a favor to ask of you two." Six and Frisk listen intensely as their mother explained the new situation, and who the new friend they were going to meet. Frisk knew it would be Sans, since Toriel had only one friend who she constantly talked to, yet it bugged him a little, as he frowned slightly to himself, ' _the timeline is going out of line._ '

          Nighttime came a little early to Six, and sleep... wasn't coming to her anytime soon, so like the sneaky little human she was. She managed to sneak out of her home without alerting Mother or Frisk. Holding onto her clutches as she hopped over the puzzles and traps, and with some help from a Froggit, who gladly guided her to the one place she first woke up. "Well human, here we are, though I gotta ask, why come here at the dead of night?" asked Froggit. She took a while to process on what he said before shrugging her shoulders, "nightmares, I'm gonna assume," she nods, "well don't worry, they all pass eventually" he smiled.   
  
She smiled under her gauze, until a sharp pain erupted from her stomach, sending a heathy growl to echo the caverns. "oh boy, talk about a hunger, didn't Toriel feed you dinner a few hours ago?" she nod to his question as she felt the world turn cold.

"Hang on, be right back, I might get something" he said hopping away to leave her alone. Good thing cause if he had stayed, she might have...  
' _No! These monsters are my friends, I will not let my hunger get the best of me!_ ' she thought feeling determined.

"Howdy!" she flinches, looking over into the darkness, but was greeted with a bright gold color flower. A smile resting on its face, giggling innocently, "Golly, about time I saw you, your the new humans, huh?"

_**Oh crap....** _

 


	4. Visitor

**Bad News Guys, my phone might turn off, so I wanna post this chapter at least, just heads up on the whole thing.**

* * *

 

Six stared down at the golden bright flower, shivering under his beady black eyes as they never wavered under her gaze. Her soul was beating behind her chest as the flower continued to giggle, "Seems you have a bit of an incident, huh?" he points to her bandage mouth, "I mean you did nearly bite off your whole lip, then again, idiots like you are bound to make some mistakes."

She narrowed her grey eyes at the flower who just laughed at her, "no need to be so angry, just came to give... a little advice," he went his grin never leaving his face. Six glared at him before urging him to continue, "listen kid, in this world... its killed or be killed, these little moments of kindness and peace... All fake, some secrets... you don't even know. You can't trust anyone down here, especially Frisk..."

' _Frisk? Why not them?_ ' guess the question was on her face because Flowey started crackling like a madman. "THEY HAVEN'T TOLD YOU!?" He laughed, "OH THAT'S RICH! Then again, he has his fair shares of secrets, but again kid, I do have something else I wanna add" he rose up as his body shift forward towards them, wrapping his vines around her shoulders. His touch was light and nonthreating... Why? "Lets make a deal?" he went, she eyed him as he now was facing her, his beady soulless eyes gleaming joyfully. "I'm sure you wanna know the secrets of this world, right? To know more, to explore more?" this perked her interest, sure she wanted nothing more than to explore and know more.

"Well, I can help you with that, all you gotta do is gain **LOVE** , enough **LOVE** you get the stronger you become. Once you dispose of them all, you can free yourself and Frisk... I'm sure, you want them to leave with you, right?" he giggled.

True... She loved Frisk enough to care, he promises her to show her this world and explore it together. What Flowey was offering was kinda what she wanted, what is useful, but in order to get **LOVE** she has to kill... Mother had taught her the secrets behind, **LV** , **HP** , and **EXP** , by hurting others you will gain LV, which is something she wouldn't like to do... But was once forced to do so in the Maw. "No" she muttered, earning a surprised look from the flower, "I already relived that, I don't want to go through with it again."

"Again?" Flowey looked over her, confusion written over his face, he then narrowed at her as if searching for something, but what-

"Oh" he chuckled, "seems you understand, yet you still say no?"

"Because" she winces a bit, "I didn't have a choice, but those people... ~~**_DeSeRvE iT!_**~~ " Flowey flinched a bit seeing her once grey eyes turn dark and empty and the world around him suddenly became cold and flickered as if it was a dying light bulb. "Golly! Your full of surprises!" he went trying to keep his smile, but his chest rumbled and bubbled with sudden fear and the back of his mind screamed, "danger!"

She growled as she launch herself forward smashing her head into the cushion of the golden flowers. Her stomach rumbled and groaned as she clawed her fingers into the hearthy earth. "If you wanna live..." she whispered before looking up to him, a sad look in her eyes before they turned back to normal, "you do not come near me." She didn't beg him... It was a demand. Flowey would have laughed it off, taunt, or probe her, but... the feeling he felt was familiar... too familiar, and he didn't want to anger the child, so without another word he sunk into the earth, leaving Six by herself trying to keep herself in control.

"Back- Oh hey!" went Froggit as he hopped over with a spider donut, "Six, you okay?" he went before she nod, "just hungry." Was all she said as she smile down at the monster who gave her a gentle pat on the arm.

           

                Following morning Six was been able to walk with ease both hunger and ankle feeling better, but Toriel perferred if she could carry the young girl. Slightly annoyed she agreed as she was seated on the rocking chair usually occupied by Mother. "Today my friend is coming, so please be good while I prepare lunch okay?" Frisk nor Six argued with their mother as they were smiling and happy, Toriel satisfied with their answer left them alone waiting for the call from her friend beyond the door. Six sat there having the book she had asked Frisk to give her was becoming a bit boring, taking in her surroundings like she usually would, not like she didn't know already what her home looks like, its just...

She never truly had a world bright with color like the walls of Mother's home. She still believed she was dreaming, a sweet dream that one day, she must wake up from. Expecting to be back in the Maw, with her raincoat on her back, her lighter in her hand, and her only company is her hunger and gnomes of the Maw. "You okay Six?" asked Frisk, earning a nod from her, a smile resting on her now almost healed lips, "I'm fine" she whispered, "just grateful." Frisk smiled as he admired her words, knowing full heartily that she meant it. Especially with very little she had, she was such a humble girl, something rare up on the surface. Before he had the reset ability, he seen alot of things a young boy his age should never have to know, seen people fight over silly things and never take in consideration of the stuff they already have. But here, even down in a world full of kind people, she out shined them, his own kind, and possibly the first human to be humble and truthful as her; "children! my friend is here, so be on your best behavior."

Sans was anxious, feeling his soul thrum against his ribcage as he waited for Toriel to answer the door. This timeline was out of place and he knew it, how will he act around this kid, nevertheless around Frisk. A couple of resets ago, the kid was bad... VERY bad, so much that it basically shook both Sans and Frisk, to the point their limits around each other was minimum. Luckily Frisk hasn't turned Genocide lately and judging by the looks of it, not in this timeline either. Whoever this kid is, has been preventing Frisk from leaving the Ruins or preventing a genocide. "Friend!" he jolted from his thoughts as he came face to face with the Queen, her presence practically glowed above him. She looks different than the last time he seen her... actually in ALL the resets! "Heh, ice to finally see you, face to face" he went earning the familiar warm laugh he usually gets.

"Nice to see you in person too, my friend, please come in, my children have been excepting you" she went as she guided him inside. Humming joyfully as they entered the upstairs living room, the home smelled of fresh dew from that morning, and the lingering smell of butterscotch cinnamon pie sung for his sense as it grew stronger as he entered the living room.

There were Frisk who waved at him from a table, doing what he believes is coloring. Then his attention drew to the fireplace, there stood sitting in the chair was a small, fragile looking girl. Noticing her eyes reflecting the hearth of the fire, as she hummed to herself. "Six" he flinched as Toriel called to the girl, who now faced him with a sweet smile for both of them.

"This is my friend, he's going to join us today for lunch" she went.

"Nice to meet Mister" she whispered, noticing her bottom lip was a bit rough and seem to be healing. He displayed a chuckle as he carefully approach her, sticking out his hand, "just Sans will do kiddo, nice meeting you too" he offered as she slipped her grasp in his. Then a loud fart noise echoed the room earning a slight shock from her and Toriel, making her cheeks flush red, before she let out a melodious giggle.

"Whoopie cushion on the hand trick, never gets old," he said, feeling himself oddly relaxed around her. She looked so timid and gentle, he couldn't help, but to relax, however something also seemed... Off, though physically he relaxed and content, his magic as a Judge crackled and sparked, as if threaten. "Please make yourself at home, I shall get the food ready soon," went Toriel as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Sans seated himself down near a chair set up beside her and not far from Frisk. "So kiddo, I'm gonna make some guess that your the little angel behind the door?" this sparked her interested as she slightly gapped, "No wonder, your voice sounded familiar" she giggled earning a look from Frisk, which went unnoticed by her, but not Sans.

Looking and watching how the two interacted with each other as they signed to one another; Frisk never spoke a single word to them, usually it was the DEMON who spoke out of them. But it surprised him on how this girl knew sign language, it has been a week and he knows she wasn't here before, the timeline is new. SHE is new.

"So kiddo, what's your name?" he asked as she looked at him with her grey eyes, "Six!" she smiled, causing him to chuckle, though it was an odd name to give a child. Matter of fact, it was strange, why give a child a number as a name instead of giving a real name? "Is it a nickname kiddo, cause I'm a little to lazy to count that many" he joked earning an eye roll from Frisk and a giggle from Six.

"Nope, my name is actually Six, you see where I came from we only had numbers... the children in hoodies, we never revealed a name, so we told numbers, but I never had a name so I was given the name Six." It grew quiet...

  
Frisk stared with the look of surprise and hurt on his face, Six never actually told him where she came from or why her name was Six, he only knew of a metal and wet place that was scary in her eyes. She didn't understand since she was young, but she also knew alot of other things that she wasn't suppose to know. Sans sat there feeling his soul tighten and his magic now calm, briefly, just briefly, he sense something wasn't right with this kid. What she told him... was signaling alarms in his skull, but as she sat there looking sweet and naive... He came to terms that she didn't understand what was going on around her, but her eyes glowed with intelligence... Deep down... She knows something isn't right with her. She was... ignoring it... trying to... fighting it back...

"Heh, I eight to say this kiddo, but I'm four sure that most kids now and days use their number for an age," he joked breaking the ice, causing an eruptions of giggles to break lose from her. Frisk himself was actually shaking as he try hiding his laughter. "Lunch is ready!" sung Toriel as she came in with a pie, "Frisk dear, go get the teapot, but be careful with it." Frisk nod as he exit the room, Toriel then approach Six who raised her arms as her mother lifted her up. Sans then takes noticed of the swollen ankle that looked almost healed, "How that happen?" he asked as he rose from his seat to move towards the table.

"I decided that I could fly and ended up hurting myself!" she grinned earning a stern look from Toriel, but she couldn't hold it for long since she was also smiling at the joke. "She decide it was best to climb the walls of the ruins and fall down hoping to land on the pile of leaves, she did, but with a price."

"But it was fun! And I wanted to see if there were anymore puzzles I can solve, back when I lived in the Maw, they had many puzzles!" she smiled, but then it faded, "I usually couldn't enjoy them since it was... important to..." she goes quiet a little, until Frisk came with the teapot.

Despite the questions burning in his mind, Lunch with the small family was nice. They enjoyed his puns, some even recieve back either by Six or Toriel causing Frisk to be dying in laughter. The change was nice actually, carefree and... normal, he couldn't even recongized the word... "Normal" considering he saw Resets as a normal thing.

Once lunch was done and the two children played with one another as if siblings, the sight warmed his soul. "Sans" he looked over to Toriel who signaled him into the kitchen, following her into the kitchen he knew what she was going to ask.

"Pass"

"Huh? Pass?" she went.

"She passed, and you were right, she needs the help, and I know someone _VERY_ special who _CAN_ help her."

The relief in Toriel eyes was enough to tell she was overjoyed, tears threaten to fall, but she wiped them away with a small smile on her lips, "I must break news to her." But then she frowned, "however I am worried, Frisk and Six are close, plus its also worrisome since only Frisk can help with the nightmares."

Sans nod understanding the situation, but he was prepared, "the person is specialized in stuff like that, had nightmares themselves, as for the kiddo, best to tell them about it since he must know of this first" he went. It was obvious to him that Frisk absolutely adored Six, so speaking with the kid about it might help a little.

Toriel agree so calling Frisk over as Sans sat before her as she chatted away with him. She seems wish to know more about the world around her. But her bigger wish as to share her experience with Frisk, "you really must love him, huh?"

She blushed a bit before giggling, "yeah! He's like the brother I always wanted..." his soul swelled at that. She was really welcoming now that he knew her, so far from what his "sight" tells him, she has **INTEGRITY**... However some **DETERMINATION** was mingled in there, just not as much. Frisk came back eying him knowingly before signing to Six, she seems confused at first, before her grey eyes lit up.

"REALLY?!" She turned her gaze at Toriel who smiled at her. Sans grinned a bit as she vibrated in place, "but wait, what about-" Frisk signed again a little fast, but she understood it, "if its okay with you Frisk" she says.


	5. Snowdin TallTales

**I AM SO SORRY!!!!**

**I was hospitalized for a while and they didn't let me keep my phone, again so sorry!!!!**

* * *

A smile rested on her lips as she fixed her yellow coat, now mended and improved, a knapsack on her back, a red scarf, and a pair of winter boots. She was excited, she's gonna see the world beyond the Ruins, even if its for a little while. "Ready my child?"asked Toriel as she stood beside the door.

"Yes mother, I am!" she beamed as she took hold of her paw and walked down the stairs into the passageway to the door. Frisk was already there with Sans who seem a bit nervous, but regain his posture as he saw the two approach. "Ready kiddo?" he asked as she nod excitedly, she then turned to Toriel and gave her a hug, then went over to Frisk who clung onto them. He was shaking; she can tell he was worried for her, that he was scared for her. "Be sure to stay safe," he whispered very faintly, that she barely could even hear him.

Sans smiled a bit seeing the two hug before they broke away, a look of pure adoration that only siblings would share. He could relate. "Alright, it time to go" went Toriel before waving her paw up which luminous a green glow as the passageway echoed the sounds of locks unlatching. Opening the door, a white light pierced through the opening cracks of the door, and a sudden chill brushed against Six's cheeks before she adjusted to the bright light.

"Come on kiddo, gotta get there before nightfall" went Sans as he slipped his skeletal-hand into hers. Giving a small tug, with a smile she begun to follow him out into to the light, but not before turning and waving at Frisk and Mother as the doors closed leaving her alone with Sans who smiled as he guided her across the chilly field.

"Sans, is this the snow you talked about?" she began as her curiousity began to peek out. Sans chuckle as she kept asking questions upon question, "didn't you have this stuff on the surface kiddo?"

"We were underwater" she asked causing him to stop walking. His grip tighten a little as she looked at him wondering why he stopped walking. "Kid... Where are you from?" it was quiet lower than the wind that stung her cheeks. "I don't remember, but most of my memories are from the...." She stays quiet for a bit. Before she coughed a bit, shaking Sans out of his shock, "come on bonehead, you said to get there before dark." Sans smiled at her as she pulled at him, impatiently, but was still smiling warmly at him.

By the time they got to town Sans can already feel the sudden stares from the townfolk, looking at her curiously. Some even wary, but she smiled and waved at them which immediately effected them, she's a sweet kid, and Sans felt a sudden ease with her around. Having her skip beside him taking notice how absolutely tiny she was, tinier than Frisk. "Hold on munchkin," he went, taking her hand, "no need to become one with the snow," she giggled as she hugged his torso, which earned a chuckle from his part. People around them smiled seeing their hometown comedian to brighten up.

"SANS!" He flinched as the familiar voice echoed through the caverns. Six turned her attention to see a tall figure approaching them, much like Sans, he looks like a skeleton, but was tall, really tall, he could possibly be the janitors height. "BROTHER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, I WAS SO SURE A-" he paused as he stared down at her, curiosity sketched in his features, "brother, whose this?"

"Her? My friend's kid, she wanted me to watch over her for a few days, ya SNOW, a little bit of fun," the tall skeleton groaned. "Must you plague us with your horrible puns!" Six found this skeleton funny too! Without caring she walked over and gave him a hug on his legs, since he is a bit too tall for her. "Neyh!? Brother why is your little friend hugging me?" he asked.

"She decided to LEG UP and give you a hug, thought you seem BONELY" he went as his brother groan, but it was wiped away as he lifted Six in his hold and properly hugged her. A melodious giggle erupted from her as was lift up to his shoulders, "than we must make haste! Our new guest must be cold since its getting late!" smiled his brother. Sans couldn't agree more, and followed his brother towards their home, with Six giggling on Papyrus shoulders.

            Six came to the conclusion that she simply adored Papyrus. Loud, kind, strong, and was very smart, he loved puzzles as much as she did, which led him giving out so many puzzles. She was squealing with glee as she started solving them. After sudden repeats and constant puzzle she found some joy in solving them back in the Maw. Seems the only thing she looked forward to her day... Beside searching for food and playing with gnomes... or-

"DONE ALREADY!? Wowie friend! you must have a love of puzzles as much as I do!" smiles Papyrus as he again lifted her up with ease. "I love puzzles!" she exclaimed, "but these are better cause I have a new friend to play them with" she watched as the tall skeleton gasp dramatically. "SANS! I FINALLY HAVE A NEW FRIEND!" "Great bro, now that you do, we can relish this moment, and later ketchup on the details," went Sans as he held his small bottle of his favorite condiment.

"SANS!!!!!!!!!!!"

               It was bedtime, Papyrus was already in bed, while Sans tucked him in. Six was downstairs under a pillow fort, and since he felt lazier than usual, he decided that to join them. Of course, the little devil was already tuckered out and slept soundly with ease. Sans sat there memorized at how small and thin she was, though she looked healthy and seems to eat well. She also had some weird thing going on with her, was she malnorished before going under Toriel's care?

He wouldn't know, "mrhmm" he snapped out of his dazed as he noticed the young girl was shivering. He shrugged his shoulders as he then gently laid a nearby blanket over her- "sorry" she mumbled causing him to flinch, "sorry, sorry, sorry" she kept saying as her body was now violently shaking. Sans then began quickly wrapping her in a burrito form rocking her as she kept repeating the word. ' _She didn't even sleep for long! Can she even sleep that fast? I mean damn, it takes me a while just to even sleep!_ ' He continue rocking her as much as he could, doing his best to calm her. That's when he felt it... a sudden dark, suffocating heaviness, he would usually feel during a bad route. His magic sparked and clashed against it before whatever was there vanished. "Sorry!" She jolted into his shoulder as she now freed her arms and nuzzled against his neck. Tears seem to coat him, as she laid there not wishing to release him. "S-Sans?" She went, her voice filled with hope, "y-yeah kiddo, I'm here." He ran his phalanges through her hair as she choked out a sob, "I-I never mean it, I didn't mean it," she sniffed, "I don't want to go back, eyes.... so many on me..."

He remained silent as she curled up in his hold. Her small head laid on his sternum, "its okay kiddo, its just a nightmare," he whispered. Six froze in his hold before casting her gaze up to him. "It wasn't just a nightmare... it was my version of hell, my memories I wish to erased, and the worse part about it..." she buried her face back into his sternum, "It never ends."


	6. Questions

**I want to apologies for being gone, was stumped, busy, and now having some issues with family along with a funeral so thats been eating my thoughts.**

**Anyway~**

**SHOUT OUT TO SaturdayLemon! For the most inspiring and incerdibly helpful comment that gave me inspiration for this chapter! And future chapters.**

**Remember I'm accepeting any ideas from this beloved fanbase. So feed me ya ideas!**

* * *

 

 ~~ _"It never ends."_~~  
  
Those words echoed through his skull... her pain, severed itself across his soul...   
  
He held onto her as she now slept soundlessly, her brown locks framed her face. She looked innocent and sweet, stress free... However as he kept hold of her within his arms. She felt stiff and locked as if she was ready to jump up and bolt through the door. Like she wanted to get away from something, but that something is what baffled Sans, he didn't know what to do if she had another attack.   
  
_Sigh..._  
  
He too tired to deal with this... Maybe he shouldn't taken this job. 'What am I saying? Tori ask for my help, who am I to say no to her,' he thought, ' _beside, something is wrong with her. Something she's struggling with and needs help, I can't turn my back on such a sweet kid._ ' He ran his phalanges through her hair, scrapping her scalp gently, earning a soft content sigh as she nuzzled against his sternum. A soft chuckle escape him as he continued to brush her hair and allowed her soft snores lullaby him to sleep.   


Six woke up to the familiar sounds of pots and pans banging against one another, making her jolt awake and panic, her lungs tighten, her body shakes, and the sounds only got louder and louder before she felt hands grab her shoulders.   
  
"Six! Sweetheart, its okay! Your dreaming!" She snapped back to become face to face with Sans. His face etched with concern, "Sans!? Is our friend alright?" Papyrus came to view as he approached them, wearing a pink apron that said, "Cool Chef."   
"I-I'm fine... I'm fine... I'm-...I'm-" she suddenly broke down again burying her face with her arms, shaking as Sans began rubbing her back. "Shh, its okay kiddo, just take deep breaths okay, your fine," he went as she felt him bring her closer to him. Feeling him rock her as she felt another set of arms, comforting her.   
  
"I'm sorry! I-I thought-" she sniffs, "I thought I was back there... I thought I was there... I don't wanna go back! Sans-"  
  
"Shh, sweetie, your okay," he moved a bit to look at her; hypnotic grey eyes puffy with tears, shadowed with bags that showed how exhausted she was. Her skin felt hotter than normal... that's not good. "Damn, Paps, put some pillows on the couch, I think she caught something" went Sans. Papyrus jumped to his feet and quickly grabbed the scattered pillows and laid them on the couch, Sans swiftly laid her back down and covered her as she continued to shake. "You got sick easily," he muttered as she looked at him curiously, "Mother once read to me... that humans get sick if climates change drastically, our bodies go into shock..." she lets out a shivering sigh as she huddled more into a blanket provided to her. "I-I guess, I'm no longer use to the cold..."   
  
He paused.  
  
' _No longer use to the cold..._ ' he thought as she muttered something to herself. "Brother," Papyrus called from the kitchen gesturinh him over, "I'll be back squirt," he joked earning that melodious giggle as he left them to rest some more. "What's up bro?"   
"Brother, will they be okay? They look so sick and scared," he looked concerned and honestly Sans didn't blame him, he too was worried for this kid. Especially revealing that she is indeed a victim of some type of abuse, like Tori had hinted. "Will they fall down?" He asked making Sans soul jolt at the idea; the timeline was different, she was different, and honestly different was scary, but good. Six is the only thing he knew for now that was keeping Frisk from reseting. If yesterday had been anything, Toriel mention they were close to Frisk and Frisk was close to her. So risking a reset was possibly something the kiddo, would be avoiding, which is good.   
  
"No bro, they're just not use to cold places, anyway Imma stay home with them for now, until they get better. Mind telling Undyne that I'm taking my sick days." Much to everyone's surprise, Sans had a shitload of sick days available, and since he's always watching over Paps. He never bothered to use them, guess now was a good time as any. "Alright, but I recommend you put them in your room, Undyne won't look there," he smiled. With that in mind, Papyrus left Sans alone with Six which was now carried to his now freshly clean bed. His room was picked up, but it was a messy pick up, "how you feel kiddo?" He asked as he wiped helped her drink some water.   
  
"I'm okay Sans, thank you," she smiled before hearing her stomach roared with hunger. Sans let out a chuckle as he got up, "I'll make ya something easy to swallow, just rest for now," he went completely missing the terrified look in her grey eyes.   
  
           Toriel sat by the fireplace, Frisk was    somewhere among the Ruins playing with Naptsablook. Though at ease, she did feel sad at the fact Six was gone, but she remind herself that it was only until she got better. Sans reported to her a while ago about her conditions, she almost ran out the Ruins because of it. However Frisk calmed her down, saying they should put trust in their friend, so she did. Though it was hard not to text him about her, Six was just so tiny and fragile, because of this she always worried for the young girl's health and safety.   
  
However Frisk was right, she needed to calm down, for her sake and Six's. "I truly becoming a worrywart because of this," she gave out an dry chuckle. Brushing her forehead with her hand as she rose from her seat.   
  
                Papyrus had just finished his report with Undyne, as well as telling her Sans was using up his sick days, "ABOUT DAMN TIME! For a lazy bastard, your brother never misses a day!" She growled as she polished her spear before is disintegrated into thin air. "I was not aware of this, but I guess I am just good a waking him up in the morning, Neyh!" He laughed earning a smile from the aquatic female. "Nice of ya to drop by, I we've been busy the past few weeks, which... has been odd?" She pondered.  
  
"Odd? How so?" He asked  
  
"Well, About three weeks ago, I could of swore I thought a human was coming down that day. I have no clue why, but I felt that these days have been longer... like we should not be here... I don't know how to explain, but its clearly pissing me off! Anyway I was wondering if you been feeling that too?" Papyrus stared down at his cup of milk, pondering on the subject... It did feel longer, though it shouldn't be, monsters been underground for thousands of years so it can't be like that... can it?  
  
"I must admit Undyne, I do feel that too, though I have been too busy of a skeleton to worry about it, after all you never know when a human is coming," he says. Something tells him that there was a human, but he hasn't seen any lately so it should matter... at least not now. "Anyway Undyne, I actually have a few questions," he went earning a puzzled look from his captian.   
  
                   Six was rocking back in forth in the bed, trying to drown the ghostly echos of the bangs and thomps on the floorboards. Her soul thrumming within her ribcage, her lungs spasing as her breathing became harsher... 'it's too dark! I'm hungry! S-someone please! Frisk! Mother! Papy! Sans!-'  
"SANS!" 


End file.
